Misfits and Marauders
by Captain Maye
Summary: Scorp just wants to survive his 5th year when his best friend Al obtains the Marauder's Map. With the help from unlikely allies and some misfit friends, a new group of marauders are born who put the map to use and create waves of havoc throughout Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1  The Babysitters

A/N: _**Hello there, **__CaptainMaye__** and **_**MustacheLuv**_** (find us on Twitter) here to give you the first installment of the biggest collaborative effort we've ever pushed forward. We hope you enjoy this super amazing, chocolate covered fanfiction filled with colorful characters, both new and old. **_  
><strong>Here you'll find far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!<br>**_That's not our fic, that's Beauty and the Beast!  
><em>**But I like that movie...  
><strong>_But we're supposed to be telling them about Misfits and Marauders and putting a disclaimer that says how we don't own Harry Potter.  
><em>**But I do own Harry Potter. He's in my cupboard!  
><strong>_Do you want to get us sued? I own nothing. You own nothing. Got it?  
><em>**Fine. Just read the freaking fic. I'm going to go watch Supernatural.  
><strong>_Heh. Enjoy! Reviews, comments, questions, and all that fun stuff is very much appreciated! And a special thank you to Jocelyn and Jaime (shittana and mylifeisgay on tumblr) for looking over this before it was published. Without further adieu, Chapter One:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The Babysitters<strong>_

* * *

><p>Scorpius was late. Scorpius Malfoy was running very late due to his own personal nuisance named Madeline, his little sister. It was her first year and she apparently didn't want to go considering she kept yelling it at their father as he was pretty much dragging her down the platform.<p>

When they finally arrived at the train, Scorpius was finished with her. He practically ran to the train and threw his parents a small over the shoulder wave as he raced inside. Scorpius grabbed the first empty compartment and settled in for the long journey back to Hogwarts. Moments later, the compartment door swung open and Scorpius smiled. "Albus, nice to-"

"Scorpius, why'd you leave me?!" Madeline whined.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, not expecting Madeline to be the one at the compartment door. "Because I hate you. Why are you even here? Go make your own friends."

"Daddy says you have to stay with me!" Madeline yelled while taking the window seat. Scorpius looked away from his fussy sister, deciding to himself that his fifth year will officially suck . That was until Albus popped his head into the compartment. "Hey Scorpius, I heard yelling. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine Albus."

"Ok... Uh, hey Scorp? Who's that?"

Scorpius just rolled his eyes. "My baby sister..." He said in a flat voice.

"Oh, umm... She's cute... I guess." Albus said with an awkward smile.

"I'm Madeline Malfoy, but everyone calls me Maddie," She responded with a small smirk that reminded Albus so much of Scorpius.

Madeline Malfoy, to put it simply, would be described as cute. She's quite short, even for a first year, and has a dazzlingly white smile. Her shiny, light bronze hair, Malfoy blue-gray eyes, and creamy, white skin give her an air of perfection, while her immaculate clothing only add to that effect. Everything about her personal appearance seemed to strive for perfection. The only thing off about her was a slightly askew little black French beret that Albus had the sneaking suspicion was placed side-ways to be stylish.

_'I will never understand girls...' _

"Albus... Hello? Anyone in there?" Scorpius teased with a laugh.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. Anyway, so I got something from my brother's trunk and I think this is going to make this year so much more interesting..." Albus said while pulling an old folded piece of brown parchment from his jean pocket and handing it to Scorpius.

"A blank, smelly piece of parchment? Really Albus? Have you... Did it just tell me to shut up?" Scorpius furrowed his brows and opened it a bit wider. "Albus, what is this stupid thing?"

Albus smiled at his friend's annoyance and pulled out his wand. He placed it on top of the parchment and recited, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As soon as Albus finished his sentence, the words on the parchment sprang to life and as they unfolded it, the map of Hogwarts soon came into view.

"A map Albus? You're this excited over a map?" Scorpius asked, watching closely for anything else it might do.

"It's not just a map, Scorp! It's the Marauder's map!" Albus retaliated excitedly.

"So...?"

"What do you mean, 'So?'?" This map shows you the location of everyone in Hogwarts castle! And it doesn't matter where they go or what they do, we'll know!"

"Ok Al, I take it back. You're a genius! Where'd you get it?"

"I nicked it from my brother's trunk while we were packing, weren't you listening!? He's not supposed to have it either, so there's no way he can tell our parents to make me give it back." Albus stated proudly while Scorpius just laughed at his best friend. "We could so use this to cut class!-"

"Go out after dark!-"

"You could use it to get back at people. You know, revenge..." At that suggestion, both boys turned to Madeline, forgetting she was even there. Then they turned to each other and immediately smiled.

"Pranking!" They said together.

"It's brilliant," cheered Albus and Scorpius added, "Best year ever, here we come!"

"Hey wait a second, geniuses. We are going to need to find someone smart so we can figure out the little details," Madeline said, sobering up both boys jubilance immediately.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Scorpius asked, annoyed.

"You need me. You two moronic infants couldn't even come up with pranking by yourselves," Madeline stated while crossing her arms with a stern face that clearly left no room for discussion.

Scorpius took one look at his sister and rolled his eyes. He turned back to Albus. "So a smart person? Any clue where we can find one of those? It's not like we could walk into Hogwarts and find someone with even half a brain."

Albus sat quietly, mulling over the question and choosing to ignore Scorpius' insult. A small smile formed on his face. "I know this Ravenclaw, Lorcan Scamander. He's like crazy smart and doesn't care about anything. I mean anything! We could totally use him!"

The Malfoys both just smiled at that suggestion and then Madeline quipped, "Gentlemen, I believe we have our fourth."

Scorpius suddenly stood up. "Come on, we have to get dressed. We'll be at school soon."

The rest of the train ride was spent with hushed voices and laughs over what was going to occur that year, but in Scorpius' opinion, the train ride ended all too quickly. The three got up and Scorpius helped his sister onto the platform. Suddenly, she was nervous again.

"First years this way!" Hagrid bellowed. Madeline went from nervous to horrified when she glimpsed the half-giant.

Scorpius smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. "You'll be fine, Maddie. Okay?"

Madeline just nodded at Scorpius' words of comfort. Her brother reached up and took the bobby pins that were holding her beret out of her hair. "What are you doing?!" She almost yelled, sounding frustrated.

"You can't wear a hat under the sorting hat," Scorpius smoothly replied while fixing Madeline's hair and he sent her on her way.

When the younger Malfoy reached the line of first years, her brother yelled out her name and she looked back at him surprised. "Good luck, midget!" Madeline frowned until Scorpius mouthed "I love you" with a smile that made her smile back a bit. She turned back towards the other first years with the mantra of "I can do this" running through her head.

The boys headed over to the carriages so they could head to Hogwarts themselves. As soon as they made themselves comfortable, Albus lightly punched Scorpius in the arm. "I saw that," he said with a grin.

"Saw what, Al?"

"You're a big mush!"

Scorpius' face turned pink from embarrassment and Albus just smiled in return.

Once inside, all Scorpius wanted to do was eat and get some sleep for the next day, but he had appearances to keep up so he put a smile on his face and greeted everyone by name. He told a few jokes and laughed with all his so called "friends".

The sorting ceremony came soon enough and Scorpius watched anxiously as his sister was sorted. "Slytherin!" The hat cried out and the two Malfoys let out a big sigh of relief and the boys pulled her over to a seat between them.

"Dad's going to be ecstatic, Mads," Scorpius gushed excitedly while fixing her black beret and then handing her a wrapped box. "It's from Dad. He wanted me to give it to you after you got sorted."

Madeline quietly opened the gift and took a Slytherin green beret out of the box and smiled. The three ate their dinner and walked back as a group to the common room, Scorpius all but carrying a sleepy Madeline. The Slytherins said their goodnights and parted ways, knowing they'll have an early start in the morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon:<strong>_

The young Slytherins head out to the library to find a fourth member to help start the year off with a splash of color!


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

A/N:

Madeline: I don't own Harry Potter, nor would I want to... Eick, Potters...

Scorpius: Al's a Potter, you know.

Madeline: Yeah, but that's different. He's not a redhead and he gives me things, so he's okay.

Scorpius: Ignore my sister and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - The Hunt<strong>_

* * *

><p>"A typical start to a not so typical day. Not so typical because Scorpius and Albus decided today, the first day of school, will be the day they convince one of their classmates to essentially defect from main stream thought; to show everyone the world is what you make of it and that detention isn't so bad..."<p>

"Albus! It's early! Stop with the crazy." A grumpy Scorpius dead panned while tossing his pillow into the vicinity of his roommate and rolled over to return to sleep.

Albus clucked the projectile and mumbled halfheartedly, "I'm not crazy..." Before going about his daily routine.

Hours later, the three soon to be civilly disobedient students all met after dinner at the library, a place where they could be sure to find their target.

Lorcan Scamander was a somewhat tall Ravenclaw who always seem impossibly bored and was commonly spotted lazily flipping through a multitude of texts. Often times he ended up dangerously close to the restricted section. The sloppy uniform and messy dirty blond hair did nothing for his slacker image.

The threesome took their seats and Albus quickly got up, hoping to corner the dirty blond alone. He had known Lorcan for quite some time and knew he was easy enough to convince on his own. However, if his twin should get involved, the plan would be over before it even started.

Lysander Scamander may have been Lorcan's twin but besides the physical features, there was nothing similar about them. Lysander was always open and willing to learn, trying his hardest to do no wrong and to stay on the meticulous course he had plotted for himself.

"Hey Lorcan, what's sup?" Albus nervously began.

"What do you want me to do, Albus?" Lorcan immediately questioned.

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"You did, by seeking me out... Oh, and the fact that you keep looking around for Ly," he added with a shrug. "You're nervous so let me ask you again, what do you want?"

"I need your help... I took James' map... and me and my friends wanna have some fun with it but we know we're not smart enough to account for everything so we need someone with brains, someone like you."

Lorcan sat quietly in thought for a moment then nodded.

"When did you get here, Albus?" Lysander blurted out when he walked up, starting the Slytherin out of the hushed conversation with the other twin.

"Hey Ly, I was here with some friends and saw Lorc alone, so I thought I'd come say hi," he squeaked as he nervously fisted his robes.

"Wow Albus, I never took you for a liar. I hope you know I heard everything; I was only one shelf over. And Lorc," he said, turning to his brother," you're not helping him." Lysander glared at his twin as Albus was fighting the reaction to walk away.

"Ly, I'm doing this. You can either help us or get out of the way." Lorcan leaned back on the chair, bored after the moment of seriousness. Lysander stared at his twin and then Albus over his arm full of books.

"Fine, but only because you'll get caught without me." As soon as the statement left Lysander's lips, Albus couldn't control his smile. He ran over to the Malfoy siblings, dragging them back over to the table.

"Okay guys, this is Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Ly is the one with the glasses, by the way. And this is Scorpius and his little sister Madeline." The two sets of siblings gave each other quick curt nods in recognition.

Madeline decided she had enough dancing around he subject and plopped down across from the twins. "We want you to help us dye the student body's skin color," Madeline finished this bold statement with a huff as both Slytherin males' jaws dropped.

"Since when the bloody frickin' hell did we decide that?!" Scorpius shouted, throwing up his arms. Madam Pince, the librarian, poked her head around a shelf, quickly scolded Scorpius, and set off just as fast with a new scowl to match. "We're doing what now?" Scorpius fiercely whispered.

As Madeline attempted to reply, the group heard a stern "Out!" commanded from shelves away. They began to pack up their books and moved to a spot outside by the lake.

"I like it, Madeline. How are we going to go through with it?" Lorcan asked while lying down in the grass. All eyes turned to Madeline.

"We have to brew potions enough to dilute the water supply running through the school's pipes. We find the access point and pour it in early morning and boom, we pretty up Hogwarts!"

"And how exactly do you purpose we get all the potions needed for this spell?" Lysander questioned, frustrated.

"I already did all the potion work," Madeline sternly replied, glaring down the condescending twin.

He quickly answered back with, "And what makes you think I'd trust an incompetent little first year with brewing potions. Especially of this quantity."

Scorpius stood up defensively. "Talk to my sister like that again and you'll be swallowing your teeth."

Madeline whipped around to her brother, knocking her beret off her head. "I can protect myself!"

Albus chased after her beret to get away from the fight, as Scorpius retorted, "No you can't! You're eleven!"

"I don't care! I'll tell Daddy you're picking on me!" She threw her hands down and Scorpius let it go.

Lysander sat back quietly amused by the siblings antics and intrigued by the younger one's ambition.

Madeline turned to the twins. "Your job is to figure out how we will get into the water supply, okie dokie?" She gave them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The Scamanders nodded and walked off together, contemplating just what they got themselves into.

Albus handed the first year her beret, which Scorpius took gently from her hands, brushing off the grass. He pulled her closer and clipped the beret back into its rightful place. Madeline headed inside shortly after the twins, leaving the two older Slytherins alone in awkward silence.

Not wanting to leave his best friend stewing in shame, Albus broke the silence with, "So... Any reason why your sister can't fix her own hair?"

Scorpius looked at Albus, grateful for the change of thought. "She's never done it before." His face colored at his sister's incompetence. "My dad always does it."

Another awkward silence quickly descended upon the duo.

Scorpius suddenly began an intense staring contest with his shoes. "Hey, I'm sorry about before... I was a dick to your friend..."

Albus gave an awkward smile. "You were just protecting your sister. I'd the the same for mine so don't sweat it."

"No you wouldn't," Scorpius said with a laugh.

"Fine, then I'd do the same for yours."

Scorpius turned, shocked at the genuine look in Albus' eyes. "Why? You don't even like her and I know she's a bit of a brat."

"A bit?!" Albus chucked in response. "But I know she's important to you, so that makes her important to me." He placed a light punch on Scorpius' shoulder with a "bink" as it made contact. The lighter haired Slytherin just laughed. "What? Is it still too early for the crazy?"

"It's always too early for the crazy," Scorpius responded and they both chuckled.

Their potions instructor and head of Slytherin House, a burly older man by the name of Professor Cid, poked his head out of the top of the clock tower and shouted, "It's getting close to curfew. Get your asses back inside before I start taking away house points."

The students let out a collective grown and the two boys quietly rushed inside, thinking over the small flutter in their chests as their fingers brushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Soon:<strong>_

The gang meets up with a mysteriously stupid stranger and puts their first plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3 Potions Are Fun

A/N:

Lysander: I will not break the rules... I will not break the rules...

Lorcan: Let's just do the disclaimer so we're not breaking all the rules.

Lysander: Fine. We do not own anything.

Lorcan: We own some things!

Lysander: We don't own Harry Potter.

Lorcan: But we do own some things!

Lysander: Technicalities, my dear brother. Technicalities. Fellow readers, do enjoy this chapter.

_((Sorry this took so long to update. CaptainMaye fails at life and all things fic related. Such a long wait will not happen again, or CaptainMaye will become Captain of the Dead, killed by MustacheLuv herself.))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - Potions Are Fun<strong>_

* * *

><p>"When we last left our heroes, they were preparing to pull one of the biggest pranks in Hogwarts history!"<p>

"Albus, I thought we agreed first thing in the morning is way too early for crazy," Scorpius laughed as he slid himself off his bed to get dressed before the rest of the school awoke for their third day of classes.

The two boys quietly snuck out of their dorm room and went down the stairs at a brisk pace towards the common room where a sleepy Madeline was waiting with a small trunk in her lap.

"Come on, imbeciles," Madeline yawned, handing the boys the trunk and both jerked slightly downwards with the weight.

"Maddie, how the frick were you carrying this around by yourself?" Scorpius questioned, astonished by his sister's antics.

"It's called a charm, you obnoxious little cretin." Madeline turned on her heel and walked out into the empty halls, head held high.

"Wow, that was... a new one." Albus glanced over the trunk to a stunned Scorpius and began to laugh at the expression covering his best friend's face. "And that's a new one as well. I've never seen you stunned, Scorp. It's a good look for you, man."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and confirmed Albus' suspicions by saying, "Malfoys are not morning people."

Albus laughed and replied, "So I see," as the boys made their way up the long spiral staircase heading out of the dungeons.

Madeline poked her head around the corner to check on the boy's progress.

"Why are we taking the long way again?" Albus whined, not used to carrying something so heavy for so long.

"What? You'd rather get caught, Albus? My apologies. I didn't realize you cared so much for detention," Madeline smugly pointed out while Scorpius gave a quick duh-face as he walked away from the pair, like Albus was stupid. "Okay you guys, go wait out back for the twins. And- Scorp? What are you doing?" Madeline questioned.

Scorpius skeptically looked over at his baby sister thinking she lost her nerve. "Getting a shovel. Or would you like to use your hands because that could be arranged."

"Only for my favorite mentally defective brother and the little fool of a best friend." Madeline punctuated that sentence with a glare, meanwhile Albus whined at the thought of more work so early in the morning.

The three Slytherins split up agreeing, begrudgingly on the eldest's part, to reconvene near the stone circle adjacent from the path that leads to the Groundkeeper's and Care of Magical Creature's professors hut.

When the small group joined back together, the twins pulled out a map and immediately set out to find the spot where the water running into Hogwarts would be easily accessible. It was quickly found and the group immediately started digging but something was off as they all rather quickly figured out. No matter how far they dug, they couldn't seem to hit any type of main water line and Madeline looked like someone had snapped her favorite broomstick.

"They must have changed the spot when they rebuilt Hogwarts," Scorpius defeatedly echoed everyone else's thought process.

"What do y'all think yer doin' out here this early, hungh?!" At that loud bellow, all eyes turned behind them to find the Gamekeeper's only son.

Hershel Harry Hagrid was a very dim boy. He was sixteen years old, a little over six feet tall, and a squib. He held the title of Gameskeeper's Assistant, which made him the second Squib to ever work at Hogwarts. His dark, greasy hair and dull, brown eyes did nothing for the sloppy, unmemorable, unremarkable boy's appearance.

"Hershel!" Albus squeaked at the towering quarter-giant teenager.

"Don't speak to me, Potter!" He thundered. "You know how I feel about Potters and their undeserved glory and perfection. Not to mention their misplaced pride and arrogance." The grumpy quarter-giant finished his rant quickly while Madeline and Scorpius eyed him warily, afraid to catch "The Squib" from him and Albus suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"We're planting something for a herbology project and, well, would you mind telling us the best places to plant would be?" Madeline peered up at the sizeable teen with her best smile while the squib huffed in return and pointed towards a rock a little ways away.

"Don't dig under there or down that line or general area for that matter. That's the water line They'll die if planted there; otherwise you should be fine." The group nodded, eyes gleaming at just being told exactly what they need and waited for him to walk off. Only he didn't. The masses would be waking soon for classes and if they didn't start soon, it would be too late so Albus tried a new tactic, something neither Malfoy could of dreamed; he told the truth.

"Look, Hershel, we're not doing a project. We're going to... we... pour a potion in the water supply. It's harmless, I assure you. We just wanna change everyone's skin colors for a day or so..."

"I'm in. Pass a shovel."

"What... why?" Albus was shocked by the determination in the oldest teen's voice as he promptly grabbed the shovel from Scorpius and set to work. "Because I'm tired of those pricks throwing shit, saying things. It'll be good to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Madeline began unloading bottle after bottle from the trunk and Lorcan stated, "There is no way you could have done this all in one night."

"Of course not, I had this planned for a while. I just decided that with the people and the map and all. We..."

"That we could do your bidding and you'd have less of a chance at getting caught. And you purposely picked older students so if we did get caught, you'd look less guilty by comparison." Lysander finished and deadpanned.

"You're much too sinister for someone as young as yourself; it's simple yet brilliant. I love it!" Lorcan added, excitedly.

Scorpius frowned at the twins' words then turned to his sister. "That's cold Mads. You set me up. You set us all up." Scorpius' frown became contagious among the group. All except two. Madeline smirked while Lorcan looked down at the young, bronze haired girl, impressed with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Okay, I've got to it. Give me the bottles." The squib hollered from the big hole he was currently standing in. Everyone broke from their annoyed behaviors and began to form a line, passing bottle after bottle until the trunk was empty and Madeline had the last bottle in her hand. The youngest Slytherin reached into the trunk and pulled out five cups. She spread the potion out evenly among them.

"Mads, what are you doing?" Scorpius questioned, echoing the small group's sentiments exactly once again.

"Well we gotta do it to ourselves too. If we don't, they'll know we did it." Madeline quickly handed out the cups. "On three, pour it on yourself somewhere. Okay?" The group nodded solemnly and began a count together.

"One... Two... Three!"

Madeline laughed as her and Scorpius both threw the cup of potion on each other, smiling while Albus poured in over his head and Lorcan simply poured it on his hands, while Lysander swiftly copied his brother's movements after a moment of hesitation.

"So what color are we going to turn?" Albus questioned with as smile.

"All of them! The color should adjust to your mood."

The group began a laugh as Scorpius bet them all that at least one teacher would be stained red during their day of classes.

"What about me? Now they're gonna say I did it!" The part giant angrily bellowed.

"You did do it," Madeline stated firmly with a smirk.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The squib yelled and Madeline just laughed in response.

"Are you that stupid? Oh my god, you are, aren't you? A, you're part giant and we didn't put enough potion to dilute the water to make you change color. B, you have no indoor plumbing to use the water. And C, you're water pump is on the other side of the rock. You wouldn't even have been able to get any on you, you giant imbecile." Madeline finished with a huff and turned to walk away with the group of student.

They quickly snuck back in and dressed for their classes, conforming to the rest of the student body at breakfast. A sea of angry reds, sad blues, and amused greens blended through the whole student body as well as some teachers.

At the end of breakfast, an angry red McGonnagal stood up to address the students. "Now I can assure you, Hogwarts will not accept such Tomfoolery and rest assured, the student or students who committed this act will be caught and punished. I have been assured by Professor Cid that this is temporary and will wear off in a couple of hours for those of you unlucky enough to have been caught in the crossfire of this ridiculous prank. That is all. You may head off to class and enjoy the rest of your day." The headmistress set back down, a calm purple washing over her body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon:<strong>_

Madeline's scheme to have the best grades in school is uncovered.


	4. Chapter 4 The Love Potion Fiasco

A/N:

Albus: I do not own Harry Potter. They do not own Harry Potter. Please do not sue anyone. I only have 10 galleons to my name. Oh and Cauldron Cakes. You can have them if you want (but they're kind of stale).

Scorpius: This is so much easier with you than it was with my sister ranting about your father.

Albus: Your sister ranted about my dad? Should I be alarmed?

Scorpius: Let's not get into that right now. We have an audience. Just know that Madeline never says anything she means or means anything she says. But don't tell her I said that.

Albus: I suppose so. We'll talk about this more in private. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - The Love Potion Fiasco<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Almost two months into our young heroes stay at Hogwarts..." Albus began then shook his head to clear out the "crazy" and jumped on Scorpius' bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Albus yelled, bouncing on Scorpius' waist animatedly<p>

"Albus, it's... Thank you." Scorpius gave a small but genuine smile. It was infectious and Albus in turn smiled back from his awkward position on the older Slytherin's lap.

"Me, you, and Finn are all going for breakfast early, okay? So get up!" Albus finished with a yell, causing their other roommates to groan, with the exception of Finn who just laughed.

"Well I would but I have a certain someone sitting on me..." Scorpius looked down then back up, smirking at Albus.

Albus immediately colored and, in his haste to get up, fell off the side of Scorpius' bed with a laugh.

The older boy shook his head with a sigh and got ready for the day. He headed down the stairs to meet Albus and Finn for breakfast.

Finn Zabini, a short fifteen year old Slytherin with a silly fauxhawk and sea green eyes, was a quiet little thing who had been friends with Albus since he became their roommate in their first year.

Scorpius, however, has known him much longer. Their fathers were friends since they went to Hogwarts and, as such, he deemed Finn a suitable playmate for Scorpius when he was a toddler and have they known each other since.

Scorpius headed down stairs, surprised to find quite a big number of female well-wishes that swarmed as soon as he stepped off the bottom of the stairs. The attractive male made his way through the throngs of girls, only to be confronted by his favorite little Slytherin.

"Happy Birthday, doofus!" Madeline hugged Scorpius tightly, silently glaring at the group of female onlookers. When the Malfoy siblings broke apart, Madeline turned around and grabbed a box wrapped in green paper with a big black ribbon and put it in Scorpius' hands.

Scorpius slowly opened the box. Inside was a small golden glittering phial. His mouth opened a little and he quietly questioned, "Mads, is this what I think this is?"

"Yep! Me and Pop-Pop made it for you over summer break!" Madeline recounted excitedly, happy to have given her brother the gleaming smile he was now sporting.

"This is brilliant Mads!" Scorpius swooped down scooping his sister into a strong embrace and marching down to breakfast with her flailing and calling out to Albus for help the whole way down.

The two Malfoy siblings smiled wide at each other as more well wishes flooded Scorpius' personal space. The older Malfoy barely had any time to eat his breakfast with all the other students, minus the Gryffindors, practically assaulting him for his attention.

After breakfast, the three Slytherins quickly headed to class. When the small group came to a stop, Scorpius fixed Madeline's hair out of habit and smiled. "Remember, we're meeting out by the tree later, okay? And be good. Study hard. Okay?"

Madeline responded as she tried to swat Scorpius' hands away, "Okay, I will. I promise." And with that statement, the pint sized Slytherin set off to her morning class while the two older counterparts headed off to theirs as well.

As the day flew by, the excitement of the male Slytherins became palpable. The band of Slytherins quickly marched out to the predetermined meeting place. Scorpius quickly grabbed Madeline's bag and began searching for something. "And just what do you think you're doing, you-"

Scorpius quickly interrupted his sister. "Mads, you know the rules. No insults on my birthday!" He finished in a sing-song voice.

"Fine, what are you doing to my bag? That is my personal property."

"Well, technically it's dad's personal property... And I know you got your review of your grades today and I'm assuming you haven't sent them to father yet, so I'm looking for them myself."

Madeline dived-bombed towards the bag and her older brother, screaming threats the whole way down.

"Mads, didn't we just have this conversation? It's my birthday... Ah ha!" Scorpius exclaimed of his discovery. Righting himself once again, he stood up and began to examine the paper, holding Madeline by her head at arms length.

Scorpius' jaw dropped as his eyes scanned the page.

Albus quickly interjected, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm sure she'll do better next semester. You know how hard it is your first couple months at Hogwarts."

"Albus, please, tell me I'm reading this correctly because there must be some sort of mistake." Scorpius quickly shoved the paper into Albus' waiting hands.

"Oh my god, Maddie! This is... fantastic! Why wouldn't you send this to your dad?"

The Malfoy siblings cringed at the use of the word "dad" and Madeline responded, "Because, what if I don't keep my grades up? He'll be disappointed in me."

"There's no way! I've never seen you pick up a quill to do homework. Or even study for a class. Who's helping you? There's no way you did this on your own!" Scorpius proclaimed while trying to glare the truth out of his sister.

"You have no faith in me," Madeline cried, hoping to entice pity out of the small group.

"I have no faith in you because I know you! And don't try that cute crap on me. You know it doesn't work on me anymore."

"Fine, I cheated. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No. I wanted to hear the truth, Madeline." Scorpius once again reached down into her bag and pulled out her homework folder. He then began to quiz her on previously "answered" questions.

Unfortunately, Madeline's answers fell flat and if he didn't know any better, he would think she didn't know any of the material covered. Scorpius sighed, a bit upset at his predictions coming true.

"How are you cheating?" Scorpius deadpanned, giving Madeline the "no nonsense" face.

"Okay, I may have gotten a little bit of help from some of the boys in the Slytherin common room," Madeline admitted.

"And that's why nothing's in your handwriting?"

"I may have given them a little... something to make them a little more... agreeable." Madeline shrugged a bit as Scorpius' stern look intensified and Albus looked horror struck behind him.

"What exactly did you give them?" Scorpius asked, afraid of the answer he was going to get.

"I may have slipped a little bit of love potion into the goblets of some of the first year Slytherins. But it's okay, I made sure I got a few Ravenclaws in there too. "

"Madeline!" The cry came from the two Slytherins, as well as the two identical Ravenclaw additions that just arrived.

Scorpius whipped around. "When did you guys get here?!" Scorpius yelled, after practically jumping out of his skin.

"Enough to know not to fuck with your sister," Lorcan stated bluntly while Lysander nodded, mirroring his brother's sentiments exactly.

"Dude, do you really need to say things like that in front of my sister? She's eleven!"

"Obviously not! How can you say that after she drugged half her classmates?" Lysander argued while gesturing to an escaping Madeline.

Scorpius whipped around and growled at his sister. "And just where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Okay. So now you know! And just what do you plan on doing about it!? No, let me rephrase that. What can you do about it, Scorpius?" Madeline smirked, knowing she had her brother beat.

That was until Scorpius let the most dreaded words escape his lips. "I'm going to tell father."

Madeline's face turned white. "You can't- You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell on you! I'll tell father you broke your broom last year."

"Father already knows. And besides, even if he didn't, what you did was way worse." Scorpius stepped away victorious as the small Slytherin followed, shouting her complaints to the heavens.

Albus turned to the twins. "So are you guys having a nice day so far?" He asked, completely at a loss of what to do.

"As good as it can be, I suppose," said the book-smart twin as the other twin finished with, "Just go, Albus. Just go. We know you want to follow Scorpius. No need to stick around and be polite on our account."

Albus quickly squeaked out a little thank you and headed out after the two other Slytherins.

Lorcan plopped down into the grass and sighed heavily, once again bored, while his twin turned to him with a deadly serious glare. "And do you see what you just got us into. Talking to Potters always brings trouble."

Lorcan turned to his brother sleepily in the grass. "But they're so entertaining. Way more than you." Lysander looked affronted and glanced down at his book, upset at being called a bore.

As if reading his mind, Lorcan smiled up lazily at his brother. "You're not boring. Just predictable. Reliable. You know, not bad. Just... normal. Scheduled, if you will. We should head inside before it starts to rain."

"It's not going to rain."

"Shh. It's going to rain."

"You just want to sleep inside."

"Duh." Lysander sighed and the two twins headed inside.

Later that night, Madeline was reading over a letter from her father, cringing at every word written across the expensive, white parchment. She quickly tossed it into the flames of the common room fireplace.

"A tutor? Me? A tutor!?" Madeline yelled towards the fire.

Scorpius sat back and laughed at his sister's misfortune. "So when are you meeting this tutor, Mads?"

"Tomorrow after class. Oh and by the way, I will murder you for this."

"I know, Maddie. I know," Scorpius replied with a laugh.

The next day came and went with much uneventful activity. The young Slytherin made her way into the library, where her new tutor was supposed to be waiting for her at a small table in the back. Madeline huffed, already not in a good mood, his tardiness straining it even further.

A tall young man made his way over from a bookshelf. "Good, you've finally shown up. My name is Chase. Chase Spicer. I'm your new tutor."

Madeline looked up and locked eyes at the gorgeous specimen of man. Chase Spicer, the seventh year Ravenclaw with long dark hair, almost golden eyes, a well defined body, and looks that could give Scorpius a run for his money, gave Madeline an award winning smile.

She laughed awkwardly in reply and stuttered out, "H-Hi. I'm Madeline."

"I know. I'm here to tutor you. Your father made it abundantly clear who you are. Let me lay down some ground rules. No funny business. No more cheating. No more uncalled for love potions. And no more dying the rest of the student body colors. Although I must say I'm quite impressed a first year had the forethought and resources to do that. But you didn't act alone, did you?"

Madeline paled and tried to give her best innocent smile. Meanwhile, Chase just laughed. "Let's try to make the most of this year, shall we, Maddie?"

Madeline nodded nervously, face bright pink from the attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon: <strong>_

Letting a squib join their group? Surely this will spell disaster!


	5. Chapter 5 The Breakdown

A/N:

Lysander: We don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue us. See? Efficient. One line and we're done.

Madeline: That was no fun. Why do you suck the fun out of everything? That's why your brother is depressed all the time.

Lorcan: We should set it on fire.

Madeline: Set what on fire? This chapter? Harry Potter? Cause I'm down for the second one!

Lorcan: Whichever.

Lysander: Seriously guys? Seriously? Shut up so they can read.

Lorcan: They? Who's they? You don't have any friends.

Madeline: He means the readers.

Lorcan: People are reading this?

Madeline: Just shut up.

Lorcan: All right. Enjoy I guess, random person who's reading this.

Lysander: Why does he listen to you?

Madeline: I said shut up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - The Breakdown<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's almost Christmas and our young heroes have faced their first roadblock! Well... Prankblock... But Albus, the boy genius of the group-"<p>

"Really needs to stop talking to himself," Scorpius sleepily interjected from beneath the pile of pillows and comforters that he once called a bed.

"I know, I know. It's too early for the crazy."

"No, it's too _cold_ for the crazy."

Albus jumped on Scorpius' bed, shouting excitedly, "It's almost Christmas though!"

"No, November's not even over yet ," Scorpius corrected, sitting up in his bed next to Albus.

"Could you all please shut the fuck up for once?" Their roommate Alexander yelled. "Unlike some people, I like to be well rested for morning Quidditch practice. Because unlike some people," he added with a glare towards Scorpius, "I have to be good at my job."

"Since when did that start? I thought I was covering your ass. Or should I recount the description of last week's game?" Scorpius smiled smugly at the sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyed burly fifth year Slytherin.

Alexander looked up to cover the few inches separating his and Scorpius' stature. "Fuck you, Malfoy."

"You wish. But you know, you're just not my type." Scorpius explained while examining his nails.

"Leave Scorpius alone. It's not nice to make fun of your betters," came Finn's sleep filled voice.

"Well I suppose that means he can pick on you all day," interjected Edward Parkinson, the last roommate of the fifth year Slytherin dorm. With chocolate brown eyes, dark brown slicked back hair and a pale muscular frame, Edward's a frequent source of anger and frustration for the Malfoys, due to his mother's claims that he is one.

"What a surprise, Parkinson the Prick has something to say."

"Now, now Potter. Mummy wouldn't want you talking like that," Edward smirked, leaned forward, and did a quick finger wag towards Albus.

"What did you say, Pussy Parkinson? I thought we agreed on the rule not to speak to your betters that way?" Scorpius finished with a glare, adding a protective arm around Albus.

"Hey Scorpius," Edward said as if an afterthought, "How's your Mum? Has she missed me since summer break was over? And at least I have one Malfoy to keep me company, the little freak of a sister you have knows how to use her big mouth-"

Parkinson tried to finish, Scorpius however did not take the time to retort. He just lunged at the other boy with the intent to physically scar the other boy for life. Alexander, Finn, and Albus all jumped between the two boys quickly, Albus pleading and begging Scorpius not to get expelled because that would leave Maddie alone with that creep.

Edward got up clutching his freshly broken nose, wrist, and shoulder, smirking at Scorpius the best he could. "I'll see you and your sister at breakfast."

At that point, Alexander practically dragged his best friend to the infirmary before he could make any more remarks, afraid that Scorpius might actually kill him.

Both boys heard Scorpius' yell down the corridor, "You can have my sister when you figure out who your dad is!"

Madeline poked her head down the corner. Hearing her brother screaming first thing in the morning was never a good sign. "Albus, what did you do?" Madeline questioned, not liking the look of pure hate on Scorpius' face. _'He looks way too much like Pop-Pop right now,'_ she thought to herself, wondering why her brother was so worked up.

Scorpius glanced over to his sister, rage instantaneously dissipating. "You came all the way here in your PJs, Maddie?"

"Of course I did. You were yelling... Why is there blood on the floor?" Madeline tilted her head in questioning.

Scorpius crossed the room, scooped his little sister up, and pulled her into bed with him. "You. Shh. Now. We'll talk about this in an hour," was his only response as he headed back to sleep.

Albus shrugged and climbed into bed with Scorpius and Madeline, pulling Finn down with him. "Good thing your dad sent all those extra blankets!"

"Won't you ever be quiet?" Madeline complained, while Scorpius pulled his messy haired little sister closer.

Later that day, the group of young students arrived at their predetermined destination to try and work out their "Greatest Prank Ever".

Lorcan interrupted the quiet scheming of the rest of the group only to yell, "We could always burn it to the ground. That would be awesome."

"No, it would not! All my stuff's in there!" Scorpius retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I think we should make some cauldrons explode. That'd be fun."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Lysander questioned the youngest Slytherin, annoyed by being outshone in a group of intellects.

Madeline pulled out a dusty, old tome and blew the cobwebs off, directly into his face. Lysander coughed, falling backwards, and looked at his brother in defense, angered by the reaction he was receiving from the group. The group laughed and sat down in the tall grass.

Madeline sent Scorpius to fetch a rock big enough to rest her book on.

The squib crept up on the group of lounging teenagers and declared, "Hey y'all, what yer doin' out here?"

Madeline pulled a sour face, Albus tensely smiled up, and the twins both looked down in the grass. No one wanted to welcome the squib for fear he might stick.

Scorpius quickly made his way back, grimacing at the sight of the squib within their ranks. He placed the rock down in front of him, as far away from the squib as possible, then pulled the other Malfoy into his lap, not trusting the quarter giant to even be within breathing room of his baby sister.

Madeline ignored her brother's antics and set the book down on the rock, flipping it open to a potion that could be burned into a paste that could be applied to objects and will explode under minimal pressure. "This is what I had in mind. Put it on the bottom of the cauldrons and boom! It will be fun."

"I don't suppose you've already made this potion," Lysander spat. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in warning towards the snarky twin. Madeline just frowned and asked her favorite pyromaniac to hand her her schoolbag, hoping the squib would not touch it in the process.

Madeline opened her bag and pulled out a much smaller bag. "Everything we need is right in here. Except for the ingredients. I have most of them." Madeline pulled the cauldron out of the small bag, shocking the humble squib.

Albus smiled brightly. "My aunt 'Mione has a bag just like that!"

Squib frowned at the comment, not liking her very much.

Madeline started the potion, quickly showing off her hard earned skills and Albus was beginning to wonder if he should get a new tutor. Scorpius looked down fondly but proud of his younger sister's potion making prowess.

"The last thing we need a strand of Hippogryff hair."

"And just where do you think we're supposed to get that?" Scorpius haughtily questioned his deluded sister.

All eyes quickly turned to the squib. "Well, we brush the Hippogryffs once a week. Maybe I can get some hair from one of the brushes."

"Less talking, more doing," Madeline shooed the squib off while the rest of the group began excitedly planning and predicting the reactions of their fellow students.

After about fifteen minutes, the squib came running back, hairbrush in hand. He quickly handed over the hair to Madeline and she gingerly dropped it inside the cauldron.

The potion began to fizz, smoke, and Madeline looked deeply concerned, quickly scanning between the potion and book in rapid succession. "Something's wrong. It shouldn't be doing this," Madeline stated, as she saw the squib brushing his hair with the Hippogryff brush.

"You use the same hair brush as those things? You idiot! This must have been your hair! I'm not even sure what giant hair will do to it." Madeline leaned in a little too close to the cauldron for Scorpius' liking. He quickly curled an arm around his sister, attempting to pull her back, afraid she'd inhale something toxic, until the cauldron exploded.

Scorpius' body went into overdrive and he jumped up, pulling his little sister into his arms and scanning the group for injuries. Scorpius' eyes locked on Madeline, checking her over and immediately worried about his usually loud mouth baby sister not making a peep during this whole process.

The rest of the group quickly tried to pull themselves up from their knocked down position on the grass. Albus made his way over to the Malfoy siblings on shaky legs, knowing better than to bring up Scorpius' gashed face while he was tending to his sister.

Scorpius found bits of cauldron embedded into his sister's skin like shrapmetal increasingly concerned with his still blacked out sister. Scorpius scooped Madeline up into his arms and headed determinedly inside, his only parting words being, "This is over. We're done. And watch where you sleep, Squib."

Albus followed behind, worried his best friend would make good on his promise.

Lysander sat up next to his brother who was quietly studying his left hand.

"Think this is permanent?" Lorcan held out his wand hand for his brother to inspect the large chunk of cauldron caught in his lower forearm, just barely missing a vein. Lysander practically ripped his brother from the ground and began to treat his brother's wound to the best of his ability.

In the infirmary, Scorpius refused to leave his sister's side for even just a moment to get his face treated. He had a sinking feeling he should have been better and this was all his fault for indulging her in this whimsical prank phase.

Word quickly spread across Hogwarts, rumors swirling about how some of the top students mysteriously ended up injured together.

Professor Cid quickly made his way into the infirmary, worried his close friend was going to murder him over his two children's injuries.

Scorpius looked up guiltily and forlorn at his professor. "Uncle Cid, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I should have stopped her. I'm such an idiot. Dad's gonna murder me."

"What are you talking about, you little idiot? You and I both know you can't stop your little sister when's she's set her mind on something. Now go get your face cleaned before your dad kills me." Professor Cid sent Scorpius off, worried about his still bleeding face. He made himself more comfortable at Madeline's bedside, running his fingers through her hair. He scrutinized the smaller Malfoy. "Just what did you think you were doing with that book? I swear, both Draco's kids have brain damage or balls of steel; I'm not sure which."

"Can you stop? That really hurts..." Madeline sat up, eyes scanning for her brother.

"I'm so mad at you right now, Maddie. I'm going to have to tell your dad."

"Tell Daddy what?" Madeline pouted.

"That you took this from my classroom. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt until this little incident occurred and I found this." Professor Cid punctuated the sentence by pulling the dusty, old book out of her backpack that Albus so kindly dropped off shortly before Professor Cid arrived.

Madeline looked down at her hands and began to sob. "I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I just wanted to make a real potion, you know?" Madeline pouted up at her "Uncle", wiping the stray tears on her face.

"Just don't do it again." As Professor Cid looked down, Madeline smiled a bit, thinking, _'Hook, line, and sinker. Works every time.'_

"I'm going to go check on your brother. Don't you dare move. I'm not done with you yet."

After a long talk with Professor Cid about watching the youngest Malfoy better, Scorpius rushed back to his sister's side. "Madam Pomfrey and Uncle Cid said I could bring you back to the common room. You're not leaving my side, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now carry me!" Madeline raised her arms, looking up at her brother pleadingly.

Scorpius smiled softly and pulled her up, resting her head on his shoulder and depositing her things into her school bag. He threw the bag over his free shoulder and started for the door.

"But what about your stuff?"

"I'll come back for it later, Mads. I just want you to get back to the common room."

Madeline was quiet for a moment before squeaking out a soft, "I love you, doofus."

Scorpius smiled, held her a bit tighter, and mumbled back, "I know, Maddie." Finishing his sentence with gentle kiss to her forehead and descended the stairs to the dungeons.

The Malfoy siblings settled into a couch in the corner of the common room. Albus and Finn joined them shortly after.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked timidly, afraid a cauldron wasn't the only thing that was going to blow up that day.

"We're okay," Madeline answered, grimacing at the thought of the explosion earlier. "I can't believe Squib would do something like that. Is he an idiot because he's quarter giant or because his mother was a mudblood?"

"Maddie, could you not say that?" Albus cringed at the derogatory word.

"What? Squib? Or quarter giant?"

"No, Maddie. The other one. The "blood" one?"

"Mudblood?" Albus flinched again at the phrase spouted out by the injured Slytherin and nodded. "What's wrong with the word Mudblood? If you're a Mudblood, then you're a Mudblood? Disgusting, but still... If that's what you are."

"My grandma was a Muggle-born." Albus tried to control his glare, becoming angrier by the second with the young girl's words.

"Oh! No way! That sucks. Sorry to hear that Albus," Madeline frowned, half asleep in her brother's arms as Albus became exponentially more offended.

"Are you kidding me? You're really gonna let your sister sit there and insult me like this?"

Albus stood up, glaring at the siblings while Scorpius asked Albus to quiet down. "It's not like she said anything that was untrue. Please Al, she's just about to fall asleep; I do not need you to rile her back up."

Albus walked away from the Malfoy siblings, fuming. "This is over. This best friend thing we have going on. Done. I never want to see you again, Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius looked confused, not sure what he did wrong, and shrugged, quickly brushing off the insult and began focusing on his sister once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming soon:<strong>_

The group discusses Christmas break plans as Scorpius and Albus try to patch things up.


	6. Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye is Hard

A/N:

All: We're the Spice Girls, yes indeed. Just Girl Power is all we need. We know how we got this far.

Lysander: Strength and courage in a wonderbra.

All: Could this work with only one?

Madeline: Just with me, I'd have no fun.

All: Could this work with only two?

Albus: We need more for what we do.

All: Could this work with only three?

Scorpius: Three's a crowd, bad company.

All: Could this work with only four?

Lorcan: No way girl, we need one more.

All: Listen up, take my advice. We need five for the power of spice!

(Everyone runs away, flying high on girl power, except Lorcan.)

Lorcan: We don't own the Spice Girls, nor do we own Harry Potter. Okay, I said it. Can I get my food now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Saying Goodbye is Hard, Saying I Love You is Harder<strong>_

* * *

><p>Scorpius rolled over, unsure of why he felt so rested, until he saw sunlight streaming through the window. "Oh my god, I'm late. Late! Late! Late!" Scorpius yelled, as he tripped out of bed, trying to comb his hair, pull on his pants, and put on his shoes, all at the same time.<p>

Scorpius stumbled all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, praying his first wasn't over yet.

"Make sure to read over page 493. And I need a quick synopsis before class tomorrow. It will be graded and counted as a pop quiz. Class is dismissed."

The class groaned as Scorpius fell through the door.

"And Mr. Malfoy, stay after class. As for the rest of you, disperse." Gavin Kaapro, the tall, green eyed Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was stern, silent, and young. He was a survivor of the Great Wizarding War and had a distaste for blonde haired, blue eyed fifth year Slytherins, i.e. Scorpius Malfoy.

Professor Kaapro circled his desk and sat down, folding his hands underneath his chin. "Scorpius, I need to speak with you about your grades... To put it bluntly, they're slipping, as are Albus'. I'm assuming this has to do with the little hissy fit the two of you had with each other. My advice to you: make up so he can start waking you up again. And if your grades keep falling, I'll be forced to notify your father. Have a nice day. Mr. Malfoy."

"But-"

"Have a nice day, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Kaapro glared Scorpius out of his classroom.

Scorpius bumped into Finn, who had been listening outside the door. "He wasn't too bad in there, was he?" Finn asked hesitantly, as the two boys headed to History of Magic.

The day went by in a blur until they reached dinner. Scorpius got up from his table mid-meal and crossed downwards to where Edward, Alexander, and Albus were eating.

Scorpius was greeted with three glares. He then reached into his robe and pulled out a small package wrapped in green and silver. He dropped it next to Albus' plate and walked away, only to be stopped by the sound of Albus' voice for the first time in a month.

"What is this?"

"Your Christmas present. Even if you're not talking to me, I still want you to have it." Scorpius looked away as Albus delicately pulled open the wrapping.

Alexander and Edward both stared at the duo angrily, afraid they'd lose their third wheel and that he'd jump off the "I hate Scorpius Malfoy" bandwagon.

Albus pulled out a small, golden glittering bracelet in the shape of a snitch. He looked down in awe as Alexander interrupted his thought with, "It looks like he picked it up from the girls' section."

"Yeah..." Albus quietly agreed.

Scorpius was already halfway to his spot at the table when Albus sat back down knowing that the blonde Malfoy had not learned his lesson.

The couple of days leading up to the train ride home were spent in awkward silence between the five fifth year Slytherin roommates.

The morning of Scorpius awoke feeling particularly grumpy as he started packing his belongings. That was until he saw a familiar pair of sneakers tucked into very familiar frayed jeans. Scorpius looked up and locked eyes with Albus, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"Here." Albus squished a terribly wrapped present into Scorpius' chest. The older Slytherin looked down confused but happily opened the present to reveal half burned sweets. "I wanted to make you something because I can't buy you something as good as your parents can."

Scorpius popped a piece of burnt cream puff into his mouth, swallowing with a bit of effort and smiling. "What happened to, "I hate your guts, Scorpius"?"

"I still do, just slightly less now." Albus' pout turned to a shocked look of embarrassment when Scorpius leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Scorpius quickly gathered his things and went upstairs, flustered by his own actions.

When he boarded the train, the blonde Slytherin made sure his new group was close by. The twins had picked out a compartment ahead of time for the group. Madeline quickly joined the threesome, taking her demanded place between her brother and the window.

The group was surprised when Albus poked his head in asking if there was room for one more.

Scorpius jumped up, nearly tripping over himself. He took a place on the floor between Madeline and Lorcan's feet.

"So... What are you guys doing for Christmas?" He says as he sits down, putting his feet on Scorpius' knees.

Scorpius rested his hands around Albus' feet. "Our parents are making us go somewhere tropical to escape the snow."

"Our parents are making us trek around in the snow to chase doxies in Russia," Lorcan boredly responded, as he fogged up the window with his breath. Lysander looked up from his book and "hmmed" in agreement.

"That sucks," Scorpius replied, thinking of his tropical vacation.

The group all looked to Albus, remembered that he didn't answer his own question. "You know.. The usual. Just dinner with the family."

"All 1000 of them?"

"Maddie," Scorpius warned while Madeline pulled a face in return.

Suddenly, a much deeper voice chastised from across the cabin, "If you keep making faces like that, it's going to get stuck."

Madeline looked up at Chase excitedly, while Scorpius just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Of course she listens to him."

"I brought you something." He handed Madeline a perfectly square pink wrapped present.

When Madeline opened the present, a diary with a new spell lock laid inside. "I know you were complaining about the girls in your dormitory reading your diary so I thought you should get one with a lock."

Madeline looked up in awe, wholehearted thanking Chase multiple times as Scorpius frowned. Chase sauntered away, giving a small wave in return.

"Perfect bastard," Scorpius muttered under his breath and then turned to his sister. "Why didn't you tell me the girls in your dorm room were reading your diary?"

"Because it wasn't of importance to you."

"Well fine then."

"Okay."

"Okay!"

"Shut up, Scorpius," Madeline finished with a huff.

The Hogwarts express rolled into the station around noon on that cold winter day. Children were running to greet their parents and barely made their goodbyes to their friends before being carted off.

As the five friends went their separate ways, they knew they had a long week off ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Soon:<strong>_

The gang reworks their last failed attempt and feels the satisfaction of the days of hard work. They also meet a Hufflepuff who may just come in handy... But why is she so nice?


	7. Chapter 7 All Guts, No Glory

A/N:

Albus: We don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue. Okay, blah blah blah. Are we done now?

Scorpius: Slow down, Al. We have plenty of time.

Albus: Yeah... But your sister's coming back soon and I want to spend some time with you...

Scorpius: What happened to my innocent little Albus?

Albus: He died. Now let's go!

Scorpius: Right this way, your majesty.

*Scorpius bows and gestures off.*

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - All Guts, No Glory<p>

* * *

><p>"Our young heroes are back at Hogwarts from a long, insane Christmas break. Albus, the boy genius of the group, glances over at his new, secret boyfriend as he climbs over into his bed."<p>

"I missed the crazy," Scorpius groaned, as Albus kissed him good morning.

Albus crawled over on top of Scorpius, as Finn sighed from his bed. "If you guys are trying to keep it a secret, you're doing an awful job of it. All the fifth year boys know. And the girls just refuse to believe it."

"You're just jealous," Scorpius bitched, while leaning over to kiss Albus again.

"Even if he's exaggerating, they'll all know by tomorrow," Alexander sneered at the two boys cuddled up on the bed across from him.

"Oh my god, are you jealous, Lexi? Do you want some Malfoy loving?" Scorpius got up and jumped on Alexander's bed, kissing him all over the side of his face.

Albus jumped up, following his love's example and taking over the opposite side of Alexander's personal space.

Finn quickly got up and joined the dog-pile of love.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Madeline walked in, head tilted sideways, staring at her brother and his "friends".

"Come here," Scorpius said, gesturing for his sister to come forward.

"I don't think I want to," Madeline said, nervously eying the group.

Finn jumped back up and dragged the youngest Malfoy into the pile of Slytherins. "Look at that, now you got double the Malfoy loving!"

Alexander rolled his eyes, deciding a happy Scorpius, while annoying, was much less dangerous than a pissed off one, and as long as his nose didn't get broken, he could tolerate it.

Edward growled and reached over from the adjacent bed, and rubbed Madeline's leg. "I'll take some Malfoy loving."

"Dude really? Just shut the fuck up for once!" Alexander snarled. "She's _eleven._ Leave her alone."

Scorpius looked at Alexander, pleasantly surprised. "I think you deserve some extra Malfoy sugar for that." Scorpius pushed Alexander sideways off the bed with the force of his newest tackle, accidentally taking the rest of the group with him.

Finn squeaked out from the force of being compacted by the other Slytherins.

Once the wild rumpus had died down and almost all the Slytherins left the room, Finn's face turned into a mask of cold, giving Edward the glare of doom. "If you ever try pulling that 'Malfoy loving' shit again, I will strangle you, force feed you wormwood, and rape you with the broken bottle afterwards."

Finn's glare of doom quickly turned into a small, cute smile accompanied by a small amount of laughter. After fixing his tie, he headed for the door, confidently wishing Edward a good day and walked out.

After class, the small mixed group of students met at their usual spot by the lake. The group decided to meet one last time to hash out what happened and how they should proceed.

"I don't think we should break up," Madeline bluntly stated.

"Break up? Like a relationship break up?" Lysander questioned the younger Slytherin.

"No, our friendship!" Albus replied, throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"Why are you such a girl?" Scorpius teased.

"But I'm your-" Albus started, until Scorpius quickly cut him off with, "Just shut up, Albus."

The whole group turned raised eyebrows at the oldest Slytherin, while Madeline turned in the opposite direction towards the young girl standing on the edge of their clearing. "What's up with the chick?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think she came with this spot." Lorcan shrugged, uninterested in the new development.

"Are you kidding me? She's been following you around for like two years now!" Lysander bitched at his twin.

"Really?" Lorcan said, assuming his brother was exaggerating.

"Yeah, she's our next door neighbor. She follows you around everywhere you go. How haven't you noticed?" Lysander chastised, exasperated by his brother's unobservant behavior.

Lorcan turned a critical eye to the girl and then to his brother. "You're messing with me."

Lysander just gave his brother "the look" before plopping down in the grass and opening a book to read.

Lorcan cautiously turned towards the girl and mumbled out a "hey".

"Oh my god, Lorcan! I've been waiting to hear you say those words to me for forever," the girl fangirled, stepping across the grass towards her object of obsessive compulsive affection.

Madeline took a step back from the new girl, weirded out by her level of devotion.

"Oh, like you're not like that with Chase," muttered Scorpius, annoyed at being reminded of his younger sister and her tutor.

"So... What's your name?" Lorcan questioned, following Madeline's queue and going further to take another step back on his own.

"Irene Ann Amortia! I'm a second year Hufflepuff! I have dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and I'm 129 and a half centimeters - yes the half matters! I was born March 2, 2010, so that makes me a Pisces! And you were born September 1, 2008, which makes you a Virgo! I find that completely compatible! So it's perfect; we're perfect! I like flowers, my favorite color is yellow, and I think Butterbeer is icky! I-"

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Lorcan made a face at all the new information he was expected to digest.

"But you knew all that. I told you last time, remember? 'Member? 'Member? 'Member?" She exclaimed, hopping up and down while she was talking.

"He doesn't, but I do," Lysander deadpanned.

"Hey guys, why didn't you tell me we were meeting over here again?" The squib stomped up, upset at being left out from the activities of his so called "friends".

"Because we hate you," Madeline retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too, Maddie." The squib went to reach out to pat her on the head, but Madeline ducked quickly.

"Don't call me that. It's Madeline to you." The squib brushed off her comment and stayed in the center of the half circle.

"So I think we should retry our last plan, this time without the squib." Madeline spat, glaring towards the offender.

"No. No. No." Scorpius determinedly said. "After what happened last time, there's no way I would ever let you try that potion again."

The older Malfoy was quickly pushed aside while the little one set up the necessary ingredients to make the potion.

Madeline reached up the front of her skirt, much to her brother's horror, and quickly pulled out a small vile that was tucked inside of the top of her stockings.

"Why do you have a vile hidden inside of your stockings?" Scorpius practically screamed, horrified, mumbling to Albus about "the things that can't be unseen".

"I snuck it out of Professor Cid's office. Duh." Madeline rolled her eyes and continued to expertly brew the potion. She added the Hippogriff hair, flinching. When the potion didn't smoke or explode, she smiled and continued to burn off the excess water until she was able to scrape the paste out of the cauldron and put it in a clear container.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Bye! Ummm... You girl, you look unassuming. Come with me."

"Okay! Bye Lorcan, I love you!" The young Hufflepuff waved ecstatically as she followed the only other girl down the path back to Hogwarts.*

"Uhh... I love you, too?" The lazy twin called back, confused as the girl strolled out of sight.

Lorcan then turned towards Scorpius. "Well someone's getting laid regularly," he teased with a smirk.

"Only once." Scorpius returned the smirk with one of his own and wiggled his eyebrows towards Albus' direction.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You do not tell other people about our private activities! I thought we agreed to keep this a secret," Albus screamed, face Gryffindor red.

"From the people we commit pranks with? We're like a band of brothers." Scorpius said to adhere Albus' modesty.

"Come on, Al. I'd totally tell you if I got laid or something. Be proud!" Lorcan prodded, attempting to embarrass Albus further.

"You do _not_ talk about things like that." Lysander screamed, matching Albus.

"Whatever, prude!" Lorcan threw back over his shoulder.

"I'm not a prude! I just don't want to know about my brother's activities." Lysander said defensively.

Scorpius and Lorcan share a knowing look, and replied together, "Prude."

Meanwhile, Madeline brought the other girl into the dungeons.

"Okay, so we need code-word. If you see Professor Cid coming, you just say... 'Floxinoxinihilipilification'."

"Okay!" The Hufflepuff said, excited to have made a new friend.

"Watch the door," Madeline ordered, stalking inside. "Uncle Cid!" She called out. "Perfect. He's not here." Madeline stated to no one in particular upon not receiving an answer. She pulled out the small container and proceeded to wipe the paste across the bottom of all the practice cauldrons.

As she finished, the Hufflepuff poked her head into the classroom. "What was the word again?"

"Floxinoxinihilipilification. Why?"

"Oh, well, that word! That word!" The Hufflepuff quickly yelled.

"What word, ladies?" Professor Cid questioned, giving Madeline a "I know you did something" look.

Professor Cid shooed off the second year Hufflepuff and turned to Madeline. "And just what were you doing in here?"

"I stole this container from your class and I was trying to put the container back before you noticed it was missing." Madeline handed over the now empty container with his best apologetic face.

"Sweetheart, you know better than this. Don't let me catch you taking things without my permission again. Just ask and I'll give it to you."

"I know. I'm sorry," Madeline apologized, before receiving a quick kiss to the forehead and walking out.

* * *

><p>*<strong>"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but you look unassuming, so follow me maybe?"<strong>

A/N:_** This chapter was written for the real life inspiration for the character Cid. As of right now, it is both MustacheLuv and CaptainMaye's favorite chapter and we're hoping you like it too. We were wondering who your guys favorite characters are so far?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Soon:<strong>_

Madeline's homesickness boils over and begins affecting the gang's dynamic and school life. Scorpius attempts to juggle his clingy sister and his new official secret boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8 I Wanna Go Home

A/N:

Albus: I don't own my dad.

Squib: I wish I did.

Albus: Huh? What would you do with my dad?

Squib: Kill him.

Albus: I think we're done here... Please try to enjoy this chapter while I go scrub my brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - I Wanna Go Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"Another perfect start to another perfect day in another perfect world! Albus, the boy genius of the group, was getting ready to wake up his amazingly perfect in every way boyfriend." Albus leaned over to check his positioning and leaped onto Scorpius' bed.<p>

"Ow! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Came a voice that made Albus jump out of his socks.

"Maddie!" Albus screamed.

"You jumped on me, you fat little oaf!"

"Maddie, be nice," Scorpius called afterwards.

"Why is she in your bed?"

"I don't know. Why are you jumping into my brother's bed?" Madeline crooned.

"Because it's in my room." Albus replied blushing.

"Then go jump into someone else's bed. Or could it be that you're acting out on your repressed sexual frustrations for my brother."

"Oh!"

"Incedio!"

"She told you!" Chorused from the three other beds in the room.

"Why are you getting in his bed, Albus? And a better question: Why are you sleeping in his bed, Madeline?" Alexander questioned with a prickish smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business-"

"Maddie had a nightmare."

"That's confidential, Scorpius." Madeline pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mads. But it's true. And they're my roommates so they deserve to know. It's not like this going to become an every night thing." Scorpius explained thoroughly.

"I'm hungry. Take me to breakfast." Madeline complained to her older brother.

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"No, I want you to carry me."

"Really, Maddie?"

"Mhm." Madeline stuck out her arms, waiting to be picked up.

Scorpius quickly pulled on a pair of pants, leaned down, and scooped his sister up, holding her in his arms. "Mads, it's like five thirty. You have another half hour before breakfast. Go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in three minutes, okay?" Scorpius reasoned.

"I want you to come with me." Madeline practically begged her older brother.

"I'll be down in three minutes, Maddie. You can even count it." Scorpius responded gently putting his sister down.

"Fine," Maddie pouted and ran to her dorm to get dressed.

"Dude, what's up with your sister? She's usually not so..."

"Clingy?"

"Needy?" Alexander started while Albus and then Finn finished.

"She misses our father. She wants to go home. She's seriously homesick. Even though she won't say it. But mark my words: it's going to build up and she's going to freak out." Scorpius explained, shrugging a bit. "I better get dressed before she barges back in here screaming."

"You're not even going to take a shower or anything?" Albus questioned, put off by his boyfriend's bad hygiene.

"Oh god, what I wouldn't do for a shower right now." Scorpius hastily got dressed and ran downstairs, Albus in toe.

As soon as Scorpius got downstairs, he was greeted with two arms full of Madeline, surprised by the fact that his sister was being so touchy. "You really need me to carry you all the way downstairs?"

"Upstairs. And yes. I'm sleepy."

Madeline buried her face in her brother's neck, refusing to eat or speak to anyone through breakfast.

Scorpius was roped into walking Madeline to every class or at least seeing her between periods.

Every moment that he tried to have alone with Albus or his friends was squashed by his sister showing up and not letting him even look at other people.

The group met up at their usual spot after Scorpius and Albus' quidditch practice, which was almost ruined by Madeline pitching a fit over separating with her brother.

"Professor Cid was so angry. You have no idea! We're gonna get killed!"

"It was _amazing_!" One twin happily recanted while the other one scolded the group.

"So, give me the play by play." Scorpius asked excitedly, happy to have finally given his uncle a taste of his own medicine.

"Okay, so we're putting the stuff in the cauldron and it's like whatever. So he tells us to heat up our cauldrons and I'm like 'Aw, shit. Here it goes!' Fifteen minutes later, the cauldrons explode. BOOM! There was pink shit everywhere! It was awesome! Ly still can't get some of it out of his hair. And I've never seen a teacher turn those colors before. It was awesome!"

"Oh my god, Lorcan. You told that story so amazingly. No one could tell that story like you did! It was so perfect; you're perfect! Oh my god!" The Hufflepuff spoke, becoming more frantic and hysteric towards the end.

"Did he know it was us?" Scorpius questioned, a bit concerned.

"There's no way he knew it was us. Ly and I made sure to grab the cauldrons that exploded too. And we practiced our shock faces all last night."

"No you didn't. I did!" Lysander chastised.

"Well... I watched you. That's good enough. Our faces are kinda the same." Lorcan explained, waving off his brother.

"Well, that's awesome I guess-"

"What is wrong with your sister?" Lysander questioned, looking over Madeline who was sitting in Scorpius' lap, buried in his robe.

"She wants to go home," Scorpius mouthed. "She misses our father."

"What about your mother?" Albus asked.

"Not really." Scorpius wrapped his arms tighter around his little sister, feeling sorry for her knowing how much their father meant to her.

"So, what are you doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Lorcan smirked, knowing Madeline wouldn't let Scorpius out of her sight, ruining all his plans.

"I am taking my sister and Albus out," retorted Scorpius. "And you?"

"I'm taking... ummm, what was your name again? Out." Lorcan half told, half questioned, tilting his head towards the young Hufflepuff.

"This is the best moment of my life!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I don't like that." Lorcan took a step back from the girl.

"Okay," the Hufflepuff replied, sucking it in.

The rest of the day came and went, the gang attempting to discuss future plans but Madeline would have none of it. Instead, she chose to be latched, completely inseparable from her brother.

The next morning Albus gently shook Scorpius, knowing he was going to have a guest in his bed.

Scorpius glanced back between his sister and Albus. Once he was sure Madeline wasn't waking up anytime soon, he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend good morning a few times and gave a suave smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, sexy."

"Don't talk like that. I have my sister in my bed." Scorpius playfully chastised while reaching into the nightstand to grab an expensive box of chocolate.

"Aw, my gift is stupid." Albus said, handing over some homemade cauldron cakes.

"I love it. It's better than anything else in the world. Well, anything but you know." The older Slytherin complimented with a genuine smile.

"Scorp, you're such a pervert." Albus teased cutely.

"I meant your kisses, babe. Who's the perv now, luv?" Scorpius laughed, snorted, and choked, waking up his baby sister.

"Scorpius! Why?!"

"Sorry Maddie. Happy Valentine's Day, though," Scorpius said, nuzzling into his little sister's cheek.

"You're gross," Madeline complained.

"I guess you don't want your gross present then."

"That's right. I don't."

"Well too bad, cause you're getting it anyway." Scorpius rummaged through his nightstand once again. The older Malfoy pulled out a small, green velvet jewelry box.

Upon opening the box, a set of small spherical Slytherin green earring studs lay inside. Madeline quickly put them on and smiled. "Do they look stupid?"

"Of course they do. Everything looks stupid on you," Scorpius teased, messing up Madeline's bed ridden hair.

"I'm telling Daddy," Madeline whined.

"I'm kidding, Maddie. I would never say that... and mean it. Now if I was talking about Finn, then maybe."

"Oi! Shut up, Malfoy!" Came a shout from the bed to the left of them.

"We're all going down for breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah. Here, Mads." Finn tossed Madeline a heart shaped box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Madeline caught the container and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Then ran out of the room to get dressed for the day.

"So I get here earrings and I almost get punched. You get her jelly beans and you get a kiss. Double standards around here are bullshit!" Scorpius complained.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an asshole Malfoy, people would actually like you." Finn smirked.

"Now, now, Finnish. Play nice." Scorpius said, crossing the room and attempting to give Finn a noogie.

"Kay, creeper." Finn stated, trying to pull his pants on while Scorpius continued to annoy him.

"Your name is Finnish? When did that happen?" Albus questioned, confused.

"Oh, yesterday. You missed it." And with that statement dripping with sarcasm, Finn finished getting dressed and set off for breakfast.

The group reconvened for breakfast a few minutes later, only to spot a young first year Slytherin with jet black hair and a bit of a stocky build handing Madeline a teddy bear. "Thanks Cain," Madeline answered, uninterested in her new present.

"That's Cain Casanova. He's totally in love with my sister. I don't know what he sees in her. He's been at her beck and call since they were like five. She kinda hates him but she still hangs out with him, like all the time. I don't know what to make of that boy. I really don't." Scorpius explained to his friends before turning his attention to another boy approaching his little sister.

"And that's Jake Bunton. He's a third year. Basically my sister as a boy. He's so annoying but our father loves it when they hang out. He thinks they're going to get married one day. God knows they've played wedding enough." Scorpius finished, rolling his eyes in disgust.

Jake Bunton was a third year Slytherin with shiny stylishly medium brown hair, a slender build, and charming bright white smile that he was currently showing off to the first year bronze haired girl in front of him. He handed the youngest Malfoy a rusty old key with a green ribbon tied around it. Madeline eyed the ribbon for a second. "Way to be original, jackass. What's with the gross key?"

"If you must know, I got it off of someone who nicked it off from Filch's office. It's the spare key to the Potion's storeroom. I'd gladly take it back and give it to someone who can appreciate my genius," Jake finished with an eyebrow raised.

Madeline eyed Jake up and down and jumped into his arms. "Oh Jakey, I knew there was a reason I loved you. You just get me!"

"I know, love. I know," Jake dramatically stated, holding Madeline as she did a fake swoon feint.

"It's uncanny." Finn supplied, studying the pair.

"I think we should all be scared." Albus concluded while sitting down to eat.

The morning went by without much fussing from anyone, not even Madeline who was being showered with presents all day. First her father sent a locket to help cure her homesickness, then her grandfather sent mountains of chocolate with a little note attached saying "Sweets for my Sweet" which made her smile, while Scorpius frowned due to receiving nothing from either of them, not even a letter.

Professor made a spectacle of giving Madeline some old Potions texts she had been eyeing from Borgin and Burkes.

Towards the end of the day, Madeline ditched Scorpius in favor of hanging around her favorite Ravenclaw and tutor, Chase.

Scorpius had the pleasure of coming back from Hogsmeade just in time to see his sister be gifted with a small gold bracelet that had an emerald heart hanging off one of the links.

Madeline looked ecstatic, incredibly happy with the gift she just received. "Chase, I think this is the best gift ever. I'm so happy. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it, Madeline. And you know how you can repay me, right?" Chase winked down at her.

"I'll do anything." Madeline gazed up in awe.

"Get an Outstanding on your next couple texts, okay? Study hard. For me?" Chase ran his right hand through his hair and gave Madeline a dapper smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, little Miss Malfoy, I have to go meet someone. Enjoy the rest of your night and Happy Valentine's Day."

Chase elegantly waved, turned, and ascended the stairs inside while Madeline swooned on the front steps and Scorpius scowled in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Soon:<strong>_

Albus tells the gang about the Chamber of Secrets and they decide that's the best place to set up shop after a long discussion about needing to find a proper hideout.


	9. Chapter 9 New Digs, Same Old Us

A/N:

_I, CaptainMaye__,__ apologize for the delay in this chapter. MustacheLuv wants you all to know that I'm a horrible person. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. _

Maddie: Yeah, what a total bitch.

The Hufflepuff: You can't curse! This is rated T for teens!

Maddie: Yeah, T. Which means we can curse.

The Hufflepuff: It's not nice to call people names! How would you feel if I called you a name?

Maddie: Do it. *Glares her down.*

The Hufflepuff: Uhhhhh... Okie dokie! I don't own Harry Potter!

Maddie: Subject change, much?

The Hufflepuff: *Giggles* You scare me.

Maddie: Eh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - New Digs, Same Old Us<strong>

* * *

><p>"SCORPIUS!" Albus yelled, bright and early on a day off.<p>

"Al, I'm about to murder you."

"We're ALL about to kill you," echoed from the rest of the beds in the room.

"But but but... It's Mother's Day. And I forgot to get my mum a present. Again. I'll get another howler. First from my mum, and then from my dad."

The quiet that came after the explanation was deafening.

"Holy shit, Albus!" Alexander screamed.

"Oh my god, no." Edward added.

"My mum's gonna kill me!" Finn whined.

All the boys jumped out of bed, quickly trying to get dressed while tripping over each other.

"Albus, you're a genius. I love you. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever said to you." Alexander kissed Albus' forehead and ran out of the room.

Albus looked back at Scorpius and blinked. "I'm not really sure about what just happened."

"I think you just made friends with Alexander. I'm not sure whether to say I'm sorry or congratulations, so I'll just go with the first one."

"Can we please, please, please go to Hogsmeade to go shopping? I mean, you have to get something for your mum too, right?" Albus looked up with a big puppy dog pout.

"Yeah, and I need to get something for Maddie to give to her too." Scorpius raddled off, thoughtfully.

"Why don't you have Maddie make her something? Parents like that, right?" Albus questioned tilting his head.

"Not our parents. Well, my father probably would. He thinks everything she does is so fucking wonderful."

"Are you jealous of your younger sister?" Albus attempted to stifle a laugh.

"It's okay. Mother hates her so we're even." Scorpius smirked, shrugging a bit.

"What? Your mum hates your sister?"

"She blames my sister for her stretch marks and father spending less time with her." Scorpius continued walking out the door, with Albus trailing at his heels.

The boys spend the better part of their morning shopping with Scorpius actually picking up more things for Madeline than he did for his mother.

"You do know it's Mother's Day and not Little Sister's Day, right?" Albus questioned, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend's antics.

"Yeah, but those are her favorites." Scorpius smoothly replied.

"And those and those and those?" Albus smirked while raising his point.

"Yeah... kinda. I mean I just got Bertie Botts Acid Pops, some chocolate frogs, and some hair ribbons. That's all." Scorpius listed.

"You bought her a tiara." Albus chastised.

"It's fake!" Scorpius supplied defensively.

Albus shook his head as the two Slytherins joined the throngs of students at the Owlery to send some last minute gifts.

The twins, the Hufflepuff, and Madeline joined the two male Slytheryins soon after they arrived.

"Here I got you this bracelet to give to mother. All you have to do is sign your name at the bottom of the letter with me, okay?" Scorpius forced the letter and quill into her hands.

"No," Madeline starkly refused dropping the aforementioned items into the grass.

"No? What do you mean 'No'?!" Scorpius shouted exasperated, just praying for peace between his mother and his sister.

"Because I hate her." Madeline responded while examining her nails.

"Well Father will be upset with you if you don't get Mother anything so just sign this letter, if only to make Father happy. I bullshitted through the letter anyway." Scorpius smugly stated.

"I don't care. Daddy said he will love me no matter what."

"Then I'll tell Chase you like him."

"Gimme the freaking letter." Madeline snatched the letter from her brother's hands, signed it, and shoved it back into his face.

Albus watched the entire scene flabbergasted that someone could actually dislike their parents.

"Can you get the stupid owl?" Scorpius questioned, dreading what was about to come.

Madeline screamed "BEBO!" at the top of her lungs and a tiny, pigmy puff sized owl flew square into Scorpius' face, giving him a cut from chin to cheek.

"I will eat you," Scorpius yelled at the small owl that coo'd violently in return.

The rest of the group began to laugh as Madeline sang her praises to the small bird.

Scorpius shrunk the packages, tied them to the owl's leg, and violently threw it at the nearest tree, hoping it would crash. "Good riddance with it."

Albus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "Should I even ask?"

"No. No you should not. Oh, Maddie, I got these for you." Scorpius handed the items to his sister. "Oh, that's why I got them. To bride you to sign the letter. I knew there was a reason." Scorpius placed the tiara on his sister's head.

"So what did you get your mother?" Madeline questioned the rest of the group.

"Some self-growing turnips. I think my mum likes to use them as earrings." Madeline, Scorpius, and Albus all raised eyebrows at Lysander but decided not to comment.

"I got her a rock. More of a pebble really. The sides of it are really smooth. She'll like it." Madeline went to question Lorcan but Scorpius shushed her.

"I was going to get her that," Lysander sarcastically replied. "Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I got my mum an 'I'm sorry' card. And some sweets. She's still mad at me because I'm not a Gryffindor." Albus shrugged, not really sure what to make of his mother's prejudices.

"It's been over four years, bro. How is she still mad?" Lorcan quipped.

"She's kind of... stubborn. What did you get your mum?" Albus turned the attention onto the Hufflepuff who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Nothing." She started to examine her shoes.

"Alright then. What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Scorpius inquired addressing the whole group.

Madeline was the first to respond. "We need a new hide-out. We can't just meet by the lake. People will see us, especially now that they're onto us."

"Well, my dad told me that when he was in school, if you can speak Parseltongue you can get into the Chamber of Secrets. And considering I don't know anyone who knows how to open it other than myself and James, it would be a perfect hide-out." Albus excitedly ran off, making the group run to catch up.

When they reached the third floor girl's bathroom, Albus was waiting for them. "Okay, so we run the taps-"

"Is that a Potter?" Came a high-pitched shriek from one of the stalls.

"Oh no." Albus groaned.

"What the freak was that?"

"That was Moaning Myrtle. I forgot about her. She has a crush on James. Apparently he looks like my dad." Albus shrugged, turning his attention to the ghost. "Hey Myrtle, if you don't tell anyone we were here, I'll give you my brother's quill. He chewed on it and everything."

"Fine. Give it." She flew through the stall door and snatched the quill from Albus while the rest of the group climbed down into the new opening in the floor.

"Thanks Myrtle, I owe you one." Albus gave a small smile and ran after his friends.

The group stood in front of the Chamber door, examining it while Albus spoke "open" in Parseltongue, reciting from the story he heard it in numerable times in his childhood.

As the group stepped in, Madeline eyed the space. "This could work. Is that a dead- I don't even know what that is."

"Oh, that's the basilisk that used to live here. It's obviously dead so you don't have to worry about it." Albus explained, gesturing towards the completely rotted corpse.

"That is so cool." Madeline turned to her brother. "I want a basilisk."

"They're extinct, Maddie." He replied.

Madeline pouted, with her hands on her hips. "Well, Albus' dad obviously found one."

"I don't think he did it on purpose." Scorpius replied, shaking his head.

"Both the fangs are gone. That's odd." Lysander added, studying the corpse alongside his brother.

"Yeah, my father used one to kill Voldemort and my uncle used the other to try and kill Voldemort." Albus finished explaining.

"This place just needs to be cleaned up a little bit and it will be good to go!" The Hufflepuff stated excitedly, immediately setting to work.

"You know, you're always happy all the time and that bothers me. You also clean way too much and way too well. You're like Delilah." Madeline commented, a bit annoyed.

"Who's Delilah?" Albus asked, confused.

"My sister's house elf," Scorpius answered. "She's probably just annoyed because she misses her. It's really stupid - she dresses her up in this stupid sun hat and a dress that matches it."

Albus looked confused. "She does know what that means, right?"

"She didn't at the time, but now she does. And she still buys her clothes constantly. Delilah would never leave her anyway." Scorpius shrugged, used to her sister's weird antics.

"So Delilah, how long do you think it will take you to clean this up?" Madeline questioned the newly named Hufflepuff.

Delilah looked around, appraising the room. "A couple weeks with help. A couple months by myself. Depending on how long it takes to haul out that skeleton."

"Don't you dare touch that skeleton!" Echoed from across the Chamber. Madeline and Lorcan exchanged a knowing look, happy to be on the same page for once.

The group began their cleanup, the Malfoys seldom helping out instead of just directing. They did, however, supply the furniture.

When the tedious chore was finally over, the group was happy to have a working space in which they could plan out their future pranks in private.

* * *

><p><em>Please note: MustacheLuv refuses to accept responsibility for this being so prolonged, but it was totally her fault too. CaptainMaye's at first, but MustacheLuv added to it too.<em>

**My procrastination was better because it involved dick jokes!**

_Whatever you say..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coming Soon:<strong>_

Madeline loses interest in the Marauders when her crush on Chase intensifies.


End file.
